disneyfandomcom-20200223-history
Prince Jin
Prince Jin is a character from the Disney Junior animated series Sofia the First. He is good friends with Sofia, Prince James, Princess Maya and Prince Khalid. He is also the younger brother of Princess Jun and the Prince of Wei-Ling. Personality Unlike his sister, Jin is more into doing something in the present then talking about the past. Like his father, Jin is shown to love new things. Role in the Series Jin made his debut in "Tri-Kingdom Picnic". He first appears when Sofia shows up for the Picnic Games. When Sofia's horseshoe for the Flying Horseshoe Toss starts to make her float away, Jin grabs her and brings her back down. Jin is wowed when Sofia gets a ringer despite it being her first time. Suddenly James starts to be both a sore winner and a sore loser. Like his friends and sister, Jin is annoyed to no end by this. Finally, he gets so fed up that he tells James "If you want the Chalice so badly James, you can have it! We quit!" Later James, who's been brought to his senses by Sofia, apologizes for how he acted and the games resume. Jin's next major appearance is in "Princesses to the Rescue!" James and Jin find a map that leads to the Treasure of the Jade Jaguar. Unfortunately, when they get to the cave, they are ambushed by the Jade Jaguar who chase them into a trap that they get stuck in. Their fathers, Roland and Quon, also get stuck when they fall into the trap. Fortunately, they are rescued by Sofia Amber and Jun. His next major role is in "The Bamboo Kite". He first appears when Sofia arrives at the Imperial Palace. He informs Sofia that Jun has the summer sniffles. Sofia and Jin head to Wu-Chang and he tells them about Men-Saing and how it can be found on Mount Disham. Jin packs his backpack with all his favorite new gadgets. On the way, the meet Kai, one of the magical talking pandas from Wei-Ling's North Forests. After they watch one of his dances, Kai helps them get to the Men-Saing faster with Bamboost. After Wu-Chang gets them high enough up the mountain, Jin gets them up the rest of the way with his grappling hook. Sofia helps them get back in time with an enlarged version of Wu-Chang's bamboo kite and one of Jin's new gadgets. Gallery Screenshots JunJin.jpg Princess Maya Doesn't Like James Driven with Power.PNG The Show Must Go On! (20).png I'll live my life or give my life for liberty (3).png Princesses-to-the-Rescue-8.png Baileywhoops 27.PNG Baileywhoops 30.PNG The Bamboo Kite 1.png The Bamboo Kite Jin Sofia.jpg The Bamboo Kite 4.png The_Bamboo_Kite_2.png Printed Media Halloween Ball 8.JPG|Jin dressed as a jester Halloween Ball 9.JPG Trivia *His name is just one vowel different than his sister's. *His name can either mean "gold" in Chinese, or "precious" in Korean. *Ironically he likes searching for treasure. Category:Sofia the First characters Category:Characters Category:Princes Category:Disney characters Category:Royalty Category:Disney Junior characters Category:Males Category:Asian characters Category:Athletes Category:Singing characters Category:Animated characters Category:TV Animation characters Category:Siblings Category:Pre-teens Category:Kids Category:Nobility Category:Students Category:Inventors